Cyrophobia
by Dragonsister899
Summary: Rise of the Guardians fic. Jack goes missing after the first fight with Pitch. Bunnymund goes out to search for him, but what will he find?
1. Chapter 1

**I have not seen this movie (duh, it's not out yet) i just thought this'd be a cool story. So , yeah... enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters.**

* * *

****Bunnymund sniffed the ground, following the scent he'd been on for hours. He was getting close, he could feel it. North had sent him and Tooth out to look for Jack while he and Sandy stayed behind to strategize on what to do about Pitch. Personally, Bunnymund thought that Jack had just up and left after their first fight with Pitch. It'd be very typical of the boy, but North refused to believe it. Now Bunnymund was following Jack's scent that was getting colder, literally. Like Jack the scent smelled of just-fallen snow, pond water, and magic from that staff he always carried around. Bunnymund approached a large empty house where the trail led. He crept around it, looking for a less than obvious way in. The scent was definitely stronger in here, and the fact that the temperature since he'd been near the house hinted that a certain annoying, immature winter spirit was indeed inside the large, spooky house. Bunnymund jumped onto the roof and slid inside an unlocked window. He stepped into the attic, might as well start searching from the top. His ears twitched, he could hear something out of place here. He ran through the empty, dark house to the basement and pressed his long ear to the door. Yes, there it was! A low murmuring accompanied by the unmistakable sound of someone crying. Bunnymund cautiously opened the door and was met with a gust of freezing cold wind. Yep, the boy was down here. Relieved that his search was over, Bunnymund tromped down the stairs and looked around. Bits of snow swirled around at blizzard speed, forming a cyclone around the huddled corner in the far corner. The white hair and bar feet gave it away that it was Jack, but he was acting weird, even for him. "Oi, mate, get up! We need to get out of here." Bunnymund tried to approach the boy, but a dark force pushed him back. "I'm sorry," a dark, sinister voice said, "but Jack is not going anywhere." Bunnymund watched in fright as Pitch himself stepped out of the shadows. A twisted smile spread on his face. "The boy is mine now."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack didn't mean to be kidnapped, it just sort of happened. After the fight with Pitch he just needed some time to think. To be honest, Pitch and his dark sand scared him. He'd never admit this to the other guardians, his tough guy, couldn't care-less bravado would go right out the window and be trampled by North's reindeer. Jack just needed some time alone to get his act together. Jack was an expert on alone, he wasn't used to being around others who could see and interact with him. He'd come back and help them out, honest.

Jack meandered through the streets without a real destination in mind. After all, he usually went where the wind took him. But strangely, there was no wind tonight. That was what woke jack out of his pensive state. There was always wind where Jack went, he'd never seen a still day as long as he could remember. Jack looked around as he gripped his staff. He'd somehow cornered himself in a dead-end alley, facing a tall brick wall covered in graffiti with no way over. Jack turned around and saw a tall nightmare pawing the ground. Jack blasted it with a gust of frigid winter air, but the horse danced out of the way as it neighed into the dark sky. It was a signal.

"Hello Jack," a sinister, familiar voice said. Jack turned again as Pitch literally stepped out of a shadow on a wall. "We need to talk."

* * *

Pitch had sent out his nightmares all across the world with one goal, 'Find Jack Frost.'

The boy had sparked his interest over the years, but now, with Pitch's plan in full swing, the boy was needed. Jack had much to offer with his particular set of gifts. All he needed was an incentive. Insanity was always a good one, and it was oh so easy to unlock. Insanity, as you know, is just like gravity, all it needs is a little push. Pitch found the boy around midnight. He stepped out of the shadows to draw the boy's attention away from the nightmare. " Hello Jack," he said. "we need to talk." The boy's eyes widened and he pointed his pesky staff at Pitch. As far as Pitch could tell, the staff channeled Jack's power, but the raw force of winter was in the boy himself.

"What do you want?" the boy demanded, eyes narrowing in distrust. Pitch couldn't help but smile, "Why Jack, I only want the same as you, I suppose. Acknowledgment, admiration, respect, a purpose."

"I'm nothing like you."

"you misunderstand me. I just want to be recognized by the people of the world. To be believed in." The boy lowered his staff, he knew the feeling well. Then he pointed it again at Pitch, "You want to rule the world through fear, I'll never help you." the staff started to glow a chilly blue, but Pitch beat him to the punch. The nightmare crept up behind the boy and reared. Its hooves lashed out and struck him in the head. His eyes rolled into his head and he fell to the ground. Pitch leaned over and took the staff, which was no longer laced with ice. "Never say never, boy." Pitch nodded to the nightmare which swirled around the two still figures. A moment later there was a flash and the sand settled. Pitch and Jack were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Bunnymund kept his eyes on Pitch as he reached for his eggsploders. "What did you do to Jack?"

"I would say I have expanded his mind." Pitch chuckled. Bunnymund looked over to the boy. He looked terrible, he was hunched in on himself, gripping his head like it was going to fall off. His eyes were screwed tightly shut, trying to block out whatever Pitch was showing him. The boy's staff was nowhere to be seen, which was odd, since he always had it by his side. Bunnymund glared at Pitch, "What do you want with him?"

Pitch spread his hands, "I only want a helper."

"A helper?" Bunnymund repeated incredulously. Pitch stood straighter as if to justify himself. "You have your eggs, the Fairy has her birds, the old man has his elves and beasts, and the Sandman has his sand. I have no one."

"You have your nightmares." Bunnymund pointed out. Pitch snorted, "they are servants. They cannot think or be of any real use. Jack too is alone, in case you haven't noticed, he could also use alliances." Bunnymund was about to say that Pitch and Jack were nothing alike, but upon further thought, he stopped himself. They were both powerful, no denying that. They both had tragic origin stories. Neither could be seen by children, but both could make their presence felt. And the Guardians were wary of both. Bunnymund kept a hand on his eggs. "Why him? Why not manipulate someone else?"

Pitch glared at him, "are you volunteering? You don't seem to understand. You have nothing to offer me. What, the fear of bunnies? No, the boy could give me the fear of cold, the fear of being invisible, the fear of being alone, the fear of drowning." Over in the corner, dark sand seeped out of the floor and formed a spiral around Jack, closing in on him. The boy began to scream. Bunnymund tried to run to him, but the dark substance pushed him back. "CUT IT OUT!" he yelled, but Pitch only smiled. Jack subconsciously tried to protect himself against Pitch's dark power. The snow thickened as it blew through the room and the floor was slick with ice. Bunnymund shivered, the temperature was dropping rapidly, a far cry from his favorite Australian climate. The shadows deepened and bent as nightmares raced out and started to spin around the room, adding to the chaos. Under all the confusion, Bunnymund tried again to get to Jack. He grabbed the boys shoulder and pulled at him. "Jack, snap out of it!" he yelled into the boy's ear. Jack looked up, his eyes wet with tears. The moment they touched his skin, they'd freeze and fall to the ground as bits of ice. "It's all my fault, I did it, I-I killed her. I'm sorry just I can't." The boy wasn't making sense at all, and Pitch started to laugh a scary maniacal laugh. "It seems the boy is afraid of me! Go on rabbit, run!" Bunnymund realized that if he stayed he'd freeze to death. Pitch didn't have a body to keep warm so he wasn't affected. If Bunnymund didn't leave now, he'd die, plain and simple. But Jack was obviously not moving, and the little widow in the corner was getting harder and harder to get too. Bunnymund cursed under his breath then made a decision. He looked Jack in the eyes, "We'll come back for you, don't give in." Jack showed no evidence of understanding, but it'll have to do for now. Bunnymund hopped to the window, threw an eggsploder at it and leapt out. He ran.


End file.
